This invention relates to acoustic borehole logging and, more particularly, to an acoustic energy transmitter for generating acoustic energy tube waves in the seismic frequency range.
In acoustic borehole logging, an acoustic energy transmitter and one or more receivers disposed at spaced-apart distances from the transmitter are included in a borehole logging tool that is moved through a borehole. Acoustic energy waves generated by the transmitter travel through the subsurface formations surrounding the borehole and are detected by the receiver or receivers. One such borehole logging tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,308 to R. L. Caldwell.
Typically, acoustic energy waves provided by conventional borehole logging tools include both headwaves and guided waves. A first arriving event is the headwave, commonly called a compressional wave, which represents acoustic energy which has been refracted through the formation adjacent the wellbore. This compressional wave travels as a fluid pressure wave in the wellbore mud from the transmitter to the formation where it travels at the compressional wave velocity of the particular formation. The compressional wave then travels to the receiver through the wellbore mud as a fluid pressure wave.
A second arriving event is the headwave, commonly called a shear wave, which is also refracted through the formation adjacent the wellbore. Unlike the compressional wave, the shear wave travels at shear velocity through the formations. The particles of the formation along the path of propagation are vibrated in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the propagation of the wave.
A third arriving event is the guided wave, commonly called a tube wave or Stoneley wave, which causes a radial bulging and contraction of the borehole, and its travel is by way of the borehole wall; that is, the boundary between the borehole fluids and the formation solids.
A fourth arriving event is the guided wave, commonly called a normal mode, pseudo-Rayleigh wave, or reflected conical wave. The travel of this normal mode is restricted to the borehole and has an oscillatory pattern normal to its direction of travel. Normally, the shear wave is indistinguishable from the onset of this normal mode due to concurrent arrival times.
Various signal timing and wave front analysis methods have been suggested for distinguishing between these various wave fronts received at a given receiver. Most of these methods involve timing circuits which anticipate the receipt of, and facilitate the collection of, such wave front information. For descriptions of various logging techniques for collecting and analyzing acoustic wave data, please refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,238 (Caldwell); 3,362,011 (Zemanek, Jr.); Reissue No. 24,446 (Summers); and 4,383,308 (Caldwell).
Heretofore, well logging tools have transmitted such acoustic energy waves at frequencies of several kilohertz, while conventional seismic energy waves have been obtained at much lower frequencies of a few hundred hertz or less. It is a specific feature of the present invention to provide an acoustic transmitter for use in a borehole logging tool that will produce acoustic energy waves in the typical seismic frequency range of a few hundred hertz or less, particularly tube waves.